


Third Base

by willneverbeordinary



Series: They Asked For What? - Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (dear me them boys have a lot of hangups), College, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, mentioned vaginal fingering, pining!Rhett, virginity is a construct but the characters have absolutely no concept of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett and Link are freshmen in college and Link has been casually flirting and fooling around, no strings attached, since breaking up with his high school girlfriend. One day he gets back to their shared dorm room all amped up after getting to third base with a girl from their Statistics class. Rhett wants to hear everything. Link decides to not only tell him, but to demonstrate it on Rhett.





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt sent to me on Tumblr:
> 
> Freshman year of college, Link is so pumped after his date. He describes in detail how he finally got to third base with the girl from their Statistics class. Rhett gets so worked up hearing him describe how wet she was and how tight her pussy was as he slid his fingers in. As he demonstrates on Rhett’s thigh how he rubbed her clit back and forth over and over Link sees Rhett is hard as a rock in his basketball shorts. Can you decide what happens next?

“Third base? Really?” Rhett says and Link rolls his eyes at him.

“You don't believe me?”

Rhett shakes his head. Licks his lips. “It's not that- it's- I thought- you know, you wouldn't- like- before marriage?”

Link laughs at that and scratches his neck but his eyes glint as he winks at Rhett.

“So.” Rhett glances up at Link from where he's seated on the bottom bunk bed. “How was it? What, um, was it like?”

Link grins at him. Shrugs.

“Oh, come on now.” Rhett shifts where he sits. Fidgets with his fingers.

Link sinks down next to him. Knee touching Rhett's, and Rhett’s legs twitch. He shifts minutely into the touch. It's late in the semester and the temperatures are climbing up towards 80 degrees and above. Their dorm room is stuffy and Rhett has long since discarded his t-shirt. He tugs at the legs of his basketball shorts, licking his bottom lip.

“Her roommates were still in class. I carried her books back to her room for her.”

“Slick,” Rhett mumbles.

Link bumps Rhett with his shoulder, grinning. Rhett gives him a quick smile. His stomach has suddenly gone fluttery and the heat in the room seems to crowd against his skin and press against his mind. Makes everything sluggish.

“She sat down on her bed. Looked up at me.”

Rhett’s heart jumps. He moves his leg away from Link's. Away from the almost burn of warm skin on skin and the different heat that rushes through his veins. Spreading way too quickly and pulsing low in his belly.

Link leans in a little. “I leaned in and kissed her.”

Heart hammering and breath catching, Rhett leans away quickly. Link grins at him. Touches his fingertips to Rhett's thigh, below the leg of his basketball shorts, skin on skin, and Rhett’s cheeks flush.

“She was the one who reached down my shorts.”

Rhett wines. He tries to bite it back but it slips out. He balls his hands up in his lap. Heat laces through his ribs; ribbons of it pulling tighter and tighter until his breath comes in shallow gasps as Link traces his fingers in aimless patterns against Rhett’s thigh.

“Asked me if it was good, if it was okay. Asked me if I wanted to touch her,” Link's voice is low. He runs his fingers up Rhett's thigh a little, pushing the fabric of the shorts up an inch or so.

“And-” Rhett swallows. Wets his bottom lip with his tongue. The air has gone thick and he draws an unsteady breath. “And, so, you did?”

“Wouldn't you?”

Rhett shakes his head. “No, m’waiting until-”

“Saving yourself for the right girl?”

“I mean, I have- I have- it's not like I haven't messed around- and, but- you know- not-”

“Well. I’m saving homerun for marriage, if you know what I'm saying.”

Link winks at him and Rhett throws him a quick glance and smiles. Link’s knee is touching his again.

“So. You wanna know what it's like?” Link says. He rubs his thumb in small circles.

Rhett’s breath stutters. The hot, thick air weights his thoughts down, slow and lazy like the summer heat.

“I- uh-”

“I rubbed her like this.” Link makes tighter circles with his thumb.

Something inside Rhett goes liquid. It pools, molten and thick, low in his belly. Link shifts his thumb barely an inch up Rhett's thigh, slides it just a little bit towards the inside, and Rhett chokes down a gasp. Squeeze his legs together and shifts.

“She was wet already. Didn't have to dip inside.” Link pauses. Catches Rhett’s gaze.

“'Course,” he continues, and Rhett stops breathing all together, “I still did.”

Link’s blue eyes look right into Rhett's as he runs two fingers upwards along the inside of Rhett’s thigh.

“She was so tight.”

He rubs his fingers back and forth and another desperate sound slips past Rhett’s lips. The flimsy fabric of his shorts tents and he presses his balled up fist closer to his groin. He sees Link catching the movement and his ears go warm. He ducks his head. Clears his throat.

“You can- if you want,” Link says suddenly.

Rhett’s head snaps up. His heart beats wildly as he looks into Link's eyes. Link looks back steadily, eyes so ridiculously blue. Always so unnecessarily blue.

Rhett swallows.

Link moves his fingers a little further up. Lets his hand disappear beneath Rhett's shorts and Rhett’s legs fall open. He gasps quietly. Presses the heel of his palm against his erection.

“It's okay, go on.”

Link has leaned in closer. His voice is low and heated. Rhett presses down again, grabbing through the shorts and his underwear. Rolls his hips. Pushes up into his own hand.

“That's it, that's it,” Link murmurs close to Rhett’s ear. Warm breath hitting Rhett’s skin in quick puffs.

With another whimper, Rhett pushes his hand down his boxers and wraps it around his hard cock. Drags up then down with a hiss. All the heat inside flares and rushes, collides and throbs.

He groans.

The way he works himself is rough and desperate. Too dry, and there's almost a burn to it. Clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut, he growls and goes even harder. Link is leaning into him; damp t-shirt against Rhett's sweaty shoulder and his body heat radiating into Rhett's skin, and like that, the burn is perfect. Link pressed close is perfect.

Link pushes his body into Rhett's. Insistent. Until Rhett lies down. He rolls into Link. The air seems to vibrate with heat and Rhett makes a noise again. Doesn't mean to, but it escapes past parted lips before he even registers that he's made a sound.

“It's okay,” Link breathes into the tiny space between them and Rhett groans, hips jerking forward.

He pushes his shorts down just a little bit. Tugs his underwear out of the way. He moans, low, deep in his throat, as his knuckles knock against Link's hip. With a growl he thrust into his fist. Link makes a noise. Grabs Rhett's shoulder. Rhett twitches. Presses up closer. Sweat trickles down his temple. Down his neck. He pants through gritted teeth. Link is breathing heavily, close to him. Keeps husking 'keep going, keep going’ and 'yeah’ and breathy little 'oh's that send tingles through Rhett.

There's a sliver of skin between Link's shorts and rumpled up t-shirt. Rhett bites his lip, staring at it through heavy eyelids. Link rucks the t-shirt up further. Shifts closer to Rhett. Makes a noise again and Rhett is lost to the heat and the wild drum of his pulse and the way it feels to have Link so close, all warm and inviting. With his sultry words and hands that keep touching Rhett. Link runs his fingers through Rhett’s hair. Tugs him closer still. Rhett goes. Melts into Link. He's so achingly hard and so close to coming. It only takes a few more, quick, tugs until he's spilling all over Link's belly.

Growling, he ruts forward, rubbing his cock against Link's skin, until he's completely spent. He breathes raggedly, sinking into the mattress, muscles and bones gone soft in the heat. His head throbs. The heavy, high temperature in the room has worsened and it sticks to his skin and his head simmers with thoughts.

“You need a shower.” Link's voice is thick. Rough with something.

Rhett grunts and wipes his palm against Link's waist. Link shoves him.

“You need one,” he slurs.

Link is silent for a while and then mumbles a 'yeah’ and sits up. Rhett pries an eye open and watches him tug the t-shirt off and wipe his stomach with it. Rhett sits up too. Tries not to look at Link too much but his gaze keeps being drawn to places like just above the jut of Link's hip bone. Or his hands as he throws his clothes in the hamper and wraps a towel around his waist.

With a sigh, Rhett gets up. Grabs his own towel and goes to take a long, cold shower.


End file.
